i want to tell you
by daisuudanty
Summary: chapter 2 update! maaf, ga pinter bkin summary.. tapi, please RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

**Punya Mas Tite Kubo seorang =="**

**I want to tell you**

**Punya daisuu-chan dong.. ^^**

**Pair**

**IchiHime**

**Genre**

**Romance-hurt/comfort**

**Rated**** : T**

**Warning!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~ooOOoo~**

_Mengapa sulit sekali menyampaikan perasaan ini? Oh, Tuhan... Aku tahu waktuku tinggal sedikit. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaan ini sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya_

_._**~ooOOoo~**

3 hari yang lalu, dokter berkata bahwa didalam otak Orihime terdapat tumor ganas yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Dan dia divonis hanya dapat bertahan hidup paling lama 6 bulan.

_Sebenarnya tak apa jika Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawaku, sebab aku sudah tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang layak aku punya. _

_Tetapi, sebelum itu aku masih mempunyai satu perasaan yang aku pendam sejak lama terhadap lelaki yang aku cintai. Karena itu, aku ingin sekali saja memiliki kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaan ini agar aku dapat pergi dengan hati tanpa beban. _Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Orihime saat itu.

Pagi ini, Orihime mendapati dirinya terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit dan jarum infus yang tertusuk di tangan kanannya beserta obat-obatan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Permisi, nona! Bolehkah saya memeriksa keadaanmu?" datang seorang suster yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 20 tahunan (ga penting banget ==") untuk memeriksanya.

"Ya. Silahkan." jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Nona Inoue Orihime? Itu namamu bukan?" Orihime tersentak suster itu tiba-tiba menanyai namanya.

"Ah, ya. Itu namaku. Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku kagum dengan mata abu-abumu yang indah. Begitu pula dengan rambut coklatmu yang panjang terurai. Apakah ada lelaki yang kau sukai? Pasti dia orang yang beruntung sekali ya." Suster itu memuji mata dan rambut Orihime.

"Ada. Aku punya lelaki yang aku sukai. Tetapi, aku tak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak."

"Kau sudah 'menembak'nya?" tanya suster itu sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Orihime.

"Belum. Aku belum menyatakannya. Dan mungkin saja aku tak akan pernah menyatakannya. Sebab, dalam 6 bulan ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki. Lalu aku akan bertemu dengan kakakku di surga." air mata mulai membasahi pipi Orihime.

"Nona Inoue, jangan berpikiran negatif. Sebab, pikiran itu akan mempengaruhi proses penyembuhanmu. Apa kau tak mau sembuh? Dan akan menyerah begitu saja? Hidup hanya sekali, nona. Jangan disia-siakan. Kau masih muda. Banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan." Kata suster itu menasihati Orihime sambil memeriksa tempo denyut nadi.

"Hmp.. Perkataanmu seperti orang tua saja, suster." Orihime meledeknya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Wajahmu yang tertawa pun sangat manis. Aku bisa tebak kalau lelaki yang kau sukai itu akan menerimamu. Pasti! Aku permisi ya. Selamat beristirahat!" akhirnya suster itu pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar pasien yang lain.

"Menerimaku, ya? Kurosaki-kun.." gumamnya.

**~ooOOoo~**

"ICHIGOO!" teriak Tatsuki sambil mendobrak pintu kelas Ichigo.

"Yo, Tatsuki. Ada apa pagi-pagi mencariku?" jawab Ichigo dengan gaya yang santai.

"Ichigo! Kau tahu dimana Orihime? Tadi pagi, aku pergi ke apartemennya untuk menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi, dia tidak ada dimana pun." Tanya Tatsuki panik.

"Inoue? Memangnya dia kenapa sampai-sampai kau harus menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah?" Ichigo bertanya balik dengan heran.

"Orihime.. dia.. dia.." omongan Tatsuki membuat Ichigo makin penasaran.

"Dia kenapa?" Ichigo tak sabar.

"Orihime memiliki tumor ganas di dalam otaknya." Bisik Tatsuki.

"APA? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Tiga hari yang lalu dia masih baik-baik saja bukan?" Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tatsuki.

"Tiga hari yang lalu itu kami berdua pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Orihime yang menderita sakit kepala hebat saat pulang dari sekolah. Tetapi, setelah dokter memeriksa keadaannya dia positif memiliki tumor ganas di dalam otaknya. Dan dokter memperkirakan kalau Hime hanya dapat bertahan hidup paling lama 6 bulan." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Ini pasti lelucon yang kau buat bersama Inoue. Ya kan? Betulkan? Jawab Tatsuki!" teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Tidak Ichigo! Ini kenyataan! Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, dia hilang dan aku tak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana. Karena itu, bantu aku mencari Hime!" pinta Tatsuki.

"Akh! Akan kucoba menghubungi Hpnya." Kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya dari saku celana.

**~ooOOoo~**

**PIP.. PIP.. PIP..**

HP Orihime berbunyi tanda ada meneleponnya. Sesaat dia melihat dilayar HPnya, ternyata nama yang tertera adalah 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Orihime kaget sekaligus senang tiba-tiba Ichigo meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab Orihime.

"Inoue! Kau berada dimana?" terdengar suara Ichigo disebrang sana.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponku?" tanya Orihime.

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku.. aku.. berada di rumah sakit." Jawab Orihime ragu untuk memberitahu Ichigo.

"Kau di rumah sakit mana? Tatsuki menghawatirkanmu!" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Aku diopname di rumah sakit milik keluarga Ishida."

"Oh, kau ini membuat orang lain cemas saja ya."

"Kurosaki-kun.. kau.. mencemaskanku?" jantung Orihime berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu, bodoh! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot dengan keadaanmu yang sedang parah seperti itu."

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun." Air mata bahagia membasahi pipi Orihime yang lembut.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih telah mencemaskanku.."

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh ya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku dan Tatsuki akan menjengukmu di rumah sakit. Kau ada di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Kamar nomor 27 A."

"Ok. Sudah ya, nanti kami langsung ke sana. Baik-baik ya.."

"Ya. Kutunggu kedatangan kalian." Orihime tersenyum tipis.

**KLEK..**

Akhirnya telepon dimatikan. Orihime terlihat senang sekali mengetahui bahwa Ichigo, lelaki yang yang ia cintai mencemaskan keadaan dirinya.

_Tapi, bagaimana Kurosaki-kun bisa mengetahui kalau keadaanku parah? Memangnya aku memberitahunya ya? Seingatku tidak.. ya sudahlah._

**~ooOOoo~**

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" Tatsuki cemas.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit keluarganya Ishida." Jawab Ichigo sambil menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Ya ampun, Hime.. dia mau buat aku mati dalam keadaan mencemaskannya ya? Syukurlah." Kata Tatsuki dengan wajah lega.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita berdua akan menjenguk Inoue." Ichigo memutuskan sepihak.

"Hah? Pulang sekolah ini? aku tidak bisa, ada rapat ekskul! Kau sajalah yang pergi." Kata Tatsuki enteng.

"Apa? Tapi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kita berdua akan menjenguknya!"

"Kau sendiri yang main memutuskan tanpa persetujuanku!"

"Kalau aku pergi ke sana sendirian, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Itu salahmu membuat janji sendiri tanpa memikirkan aku! Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus datang ke rumah sakit menjenguk Hime!"

"Aku tak mau! jika tak bersamamu, akan terasa aneh! Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi."

**BRAKK**

"Hei! Sadar diri kenapa? Kau itu laki-laki bukan? Kalau kau laki-laki, jangan pernah ingkari janjimu apapun hambatannya! Mengerti?" kata Tatsuki sambil menggebrak meja Ichigo.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Aku tak mau dengar kata tapi! Kau harus datang! Sudah, aku capek meladenimu."

"Baiklah.." jawab Ichigo lesu.

Kemudian Tatsuki meninggalkan kelas Ichigo.

_Semoga Hime dapat menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik. _Begitu pikir Tatsuki.

**TENG.. TENG.. TENG..**

Terdengar suara bel berdentang tiga kali yang berarti sudah waktunya bagi para siswa untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Anak-anak yang lain ada yang pulang ke rumah, ada yang ikut klub, dan ada yang pergi entah kemana. Tapi, tinggallah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo di kelas. Dia bimbang antara pergi menjenguk Orihime atau langsung pulang ke rumah.

_Bagaimana ini? pergi atau tidak ya? Kalau aku pergi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa di sana. Tapi, jika aku tidak pergi bukan lelaki namanya. Hmm... Baik! Aku akan pergi!_

**~ooOOoo~**

Sekarang, Ichigo berada di depan rumah sakit keluarganya Ishida. Dengan pikiran yang sedang galau dia masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 27 A. Tertulis 'Inoue Orihime' di samping pintu itu. Dengan keraguan dia memutar pelan kenop pintu dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya. Terlihat Orihime terbaring lemah dengan obat-obatan di sekelilingnya.

Ichigo masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan agar suaranya tidak dapat mengganggu istirahat Orihime. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur, menatap wajah Orihime yang putih pucat. Membelai rambut halusnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Inoue.." ucap Ichigo memejamkan mata.

_Seharusnya dia tidak berada disini. Seharusnya dia berada di sekolah di samping teman-temannya dan bercanda serta tertawa bersama. Sekarang, dia ada di sini terbaring tanpa daya. Berusaha melawan maut yang kian mendekat. Kuharap, jika kugenggam tangan ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya._

"Ku..Kurosa..Ki..-Kun?" Ichigo terperanjat mendengar suara Orihime yang memanggil namanya walau suaranya tak begitu terdengar.

"Inoue, kau tak apa-apa?" Ichigo langsung mendekat dan mengelus rambut Hime dengan tatapan mata yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini?" kata Hime sambil meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat-erat seakan-akan Ichigo akan pergi entah kemana. Ichigo sempat bingung.

"Ya. Aku ada di sini. Istirahatlah yang cukup." Jawab Ichigo sambil duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur dan tetap menggenggam tangan Hime.

"Hhh.. Kukira aku akan kehilangan dirimu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku bermimpi kau pergi entah kemana. Dan aku berteriak memanggilmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tetap tak menengok."

"Aku ada di sini, Inoue." Jawab Ichigo sambil memandang mata Hime dengan lembut.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu sebelum terlambat."

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak dulu pertama kali kita bertemu, aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo langsung melongo mendengar pernyataan itu dari Orihime. Dia tak percaya seorang gadis cantik yang banyak di puja lelaki ini, ternyata menyukainya.

"Tunggu! Menurutmu apa bagusnya lelaki sepertiku? Orang banyak yang berkata kalau aku ini cowo nakal, cowo berandalan, cowo preman, dan sebagainya lah. Tetapi, kenapa kau lebih memilihku? Banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dariku, Inoue. Seperti.. seperti.. ah, seperti Ishida! Dia pintar, berperilaku baik, dan dari keluarga terpandang."

"Aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku tak peduli tentang sikap dan dari keluarga mana kau berasal. Aku hanya percaya pada apa yang aku lihat. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan dan memandangmu yang selalu memandang Rukia. Karena itu, aku mengetahui sikap dan perilakumu yang sebenarnya. Buktinya, kau mencemaskanku. Jika bukan karena kau itu baik, apa lagi? Dan aku menyukai sikapmu."

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah bagaikan buah tomat yang sudah sangat matang mendengar penjelasan Orihime. Dia tak percaya kalau selama ini Orihime memperhatikan dia. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau tak salah orang kan Inoue?"

"Memangnya, di sini ada siapa lagi selain kau dan aku?"

"Inoue! Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Kau masih belum sembuh." Ichigo _blushing_.

"..." Orihime tidak berkata apa-apa.

"..." Orihime tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Eh?"

Mata Orihime terbelalak. Mendadak Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Orihime. Orihime tidak melawan sama sekali dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin liar mencium Orihime. Mereka berdua bagaikan merebut nafas satu sama lain. Setelah mereka berciuman sekitar 8 menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen. Dan kembali berciuman.

"Hmp.. Ku-Kurosa.. Mmm.."

"Inoue, kau mencintaiku bukan? Jawab Inoue!" tanya Ichigo sambil terus menyerang Hime dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi.

"Hmm.." Orihime mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Orihime." Kata Ichigo sambil melepas ciuman mereka. Dan Orihime _blushing_.

"Benarkah itu.. Kurosaki..-kun?" tanya Orihime seraya air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Orihime? Kenapa menangis? Tentu saja itu benar." Jawab Ichigo sambil menghapus air mata Hime.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun.." kata Hime dengan senyuman kebahagiaan terukir di wajahnya.

"Sekarang, kau harus memanggilku Ichigo, Orihime." Pinta Ichigo.

"Baik, Ichigo."

Ichigo membelai rambut coklat Hime dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Orihime pun merangkul leher Ichigo yang tinggi. Untuk beberapa lama mereka tak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Sampai handphone Ichigo berdering memecahkan suasana romantis itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ichi-nii! Kau dimana? Kok jam segini belum pulang?" terdengar suara Yuzu, adik Ichigo dari handphone.

"Wah, maaf Yuzu. Aku lupa waktu. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pulang."

"Cepat pulang ya, Ichi-nii! Yuzu taruh makan malamnya di meja makan ya!"

**KLEK**

"Mati." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hime heran.

"Tidak. Yuzu mengkhawatirkanku dan menyuruhku lekas pulang."

"Oh iya.. sudah malam lhoo! Kau tidak pulang, Ichigo?"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Besok, sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sini lagi mengajak Tatsuki dan yang lainnya."

"Ya. Hati-hati ya.. Hmp.. Mmm.." secepat kilat Ichigo mencium Orihime.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Istirahat yang cukup ya.. Selamat malam, Orihime!"

"Selamat malam, Ichigo!"

**BLAM**

_Ichigo... terimakasih..._

"Akh!"

Dalam seketika, Orihime di serang sakit kepala yang teramat sangat. Dengan susah payah dia menahan sakit dan berusaha menekan bel yang tergantung di sisi atas kasurnya.

**BIPPP... BIPPP...**

Segera suster datang ke tempat Orihime.

"Nona Inoue! Cepat hubungi keluarganya!"

"Tapi, dia tak punya keluarga!"

"Hubungi siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan dia!"

"Baik! Disini terdapat nomor temannya, bisakah kita hubungi dia?"

"Ya! Cepat! Nona Inoue, bertahanlah!"

"Hhhh... Hhhh..."

_Jangan! Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan! Jangan ambil nyawaku dulu! Aku belum sempat mendampingi dia!_

To Be Continued

Akhirnya, bikin juga fic yang kyk gini.. *menghela nafas panjang-panjang*

agak ga jelas.. -,- mohon maklum, msh pemula.. Tapi maaf kalau ada kesalahan ! hiks.. hiks.. *mojok di pojokan, nangis ga karuan*

Maka dari itu, mohon reviewnya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu ! *sujud*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna~ Akhirnya, chapter 2 UPDATE ! Ciiihhuuuyyy *guling2 di lantai***

**Gomen.. Author telah bersikap tidak sopan.. Nah, saya agak stres pas bikin chapter yang ini gara2 gangguan manusia yang tak berguna di rumah dan di sekolah.. (curhat?) jadi, sekali lagi Gomenn~ lama nge-updatenya..**

**Summary : Inoue Orihime, menderita tumor otak.. cintanya yang telah lama dia pendam, dan baru saja dia mendapat balasan, apakah dia harus meninggalkan cintanya? Apakah dia harus mati dalam keadaan seperti itu?**

**WARNING ! cerita gaje dan mengharukan! (bagi author, entah bagi readers) -_-**

**~ooOOoo~**

"Hubungi siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan dia!"

"Baik! Disini terdapat nomor temannya, bisakah kita hubungi dia?"

"Ya! Cepat! Nona Inoue, bertahanlah!"

"Hhhh... Hhhh..."

_Jangan! Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan! Jangan ambil nyawaku dulu! Aku belum sempat mendampingi dia!_

**~ooOOoo~**

Malam itu, Orihime pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri alias koma. Malam itu juga, Tatsuki mendapatkan kabar dari rumah sakit.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Selamat malam. Anda nona Tatsuki?" Terdengar suara yang terdengar panik dan terburu-buru.

"Ya, ini saya. Anda siapa ya?" Tatsuki heran.

"Saya dari rumah sakit keluarga Ishida. Apakah anda teman dari nona Inoue Orihime?"

"Ya, saya temannya. Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui nomor telepon saya?"

"Nomor anda tercatat di data diri nona Inoue Orihime sebagai temannya. Dan sekarang, saya ingin memberitahu tentang keadaan nona Inoue."

"Orihime? Ada dengan dia?"

"Nona Inoue mengalami koma setelah menderita sakit kepala hebat. Keadaan dia kritis dan kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup sangat kecil."

"APA? MENGAPA ITU BISA TERJADI? KALIAN INI MERAWATNYA DENGAN BAIK TIDAK SIH?"

"Maafkan kami, nona. Tetapi, bisakah anda datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Dokter ingin bicara dengan anda!"

"Baik! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!"

**KLEK**

"Hime, ada apa dengan dirimu?" gumam Tatsuki terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

_Hime! Hime! Hime! Ada apa dengan dirimu Hime? Mengapa dirimu menjadi seperti ini?_

"Aku harus memberitahu Ichigo sekarang!" kata Tatsuki seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih telepon serta menekan nomor telepon HP Ichigo.

**PIP... PIP... PIP...**

"Moshi-moshi.."

"ICHIGO! KAU HARUS IKUT AKU SEKARANG JUGA KE RUMAH SAKIT KELUARGANYA SI MATA EMPAT!"

"Aduhh! Ada apa sih, Tatsuki? Malem-malem begini pergi ke rumah sakit.. rumah sakit mana?"

"RUMAH SAKIT KELUARGANYA ISHIDA, BAKA!"

"Rumah sakit keluarganya Ishida? Memangnya ada apa di sana? Ada masalah?"

"Ya, ampun. Hime sedang dalam keadaan KOMA dan kemungkinan untuk dia hidup sangat KECIL!"

"Oh, koma..." ucap Ichigo datar. Dan, "APA? HIME KOMA? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kau datang ke rumah sakit! Cepat! Kita tak punya waktu banyak!"

**KLEK**

"Ck, sial!" gumam Ichigo sembari menyambar jaketnya dan langsung turun terburu-buru dari lantai dua.

"Ichi-nii! Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Karin yang masih menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit! Dan mungkin akan memakan waktu lama untuk pulang! Jadi, kunci rumah dan tidur duluan! Jangan menungguku! Aku akan pulang mungkin besok pagi!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "Yak, baiklah. Aku berangkat, Karin."

"Hati-hati, Ichi-nii!" teriak Karin di ambang pintu. Ichigo hanya melambaikan tangan dan lari secepatnya.

_Orihime, tunggu aku! Aku akan segera sampai! _Batin Ichigo.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Di sini!"

Terlihat Tatsuki melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo.

"Yo! Bagaimana keadaan Hime?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tengah kecapaian berlari.

"Tak seperti yang kita harapkan.." ucap Tatsuki lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Akan kuceritakan penjelasan dokter..."

_Flashback_

"_Tumor di dalam otak nona Orihime, tengah menggerogoti otaknya. Dan Tumor itu menggerogoti dengan cepat hingga nona Orihime mengalami sakit kepala yang teramat sangat. Tumor itu telah menggerogoti hampir setengah dari otak nona Orihime." Jelas dokter._

_Tatsuki tercekat mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Lalu, apakah bisa disembuhkan?"_

"_Maaf, kami.. kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tetapi hasilnya, nihil. Kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu."_

"_Benar-benar tidak ada cara yang lain?"_

"_Maaf.." jawab dokter menggelengkan kepala._

_BRAK!_

"_APA KAU INI DOKTER GADUNGAN? PASTI ADA CARA UNTUK MENYEMBUHKAN HIME!" teriak Tatsuki seraya membanting kursi yang ia duduki._

"_Maaf, nona.. sekali lagi kami minta maaf.."_

"_KAU INI HANYA BISA MEMINTA MAAF YA? LAKUKAN SESUATU DONG!" mata Tatsuki mulai di banjiri air mata. "DIA SAHABATKU YANG KUANGGAP SEBAGAI SAUDARAKU SENDIRI! APAKAH AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN DIA?"_

"_Mohon jangan teriak di dalam rumah sakit. Sebab itu akan mengganggu ketenangan pasien yang lain. Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.."_

"_AKH!" Tatsuki kesal dan meninggalkan tempat dokter._

_End of Flashback_

"Begitu kejadiannya.."

"Lalu, Hime tak bisa di tolong lagi?"

"Entahlah.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Ukh! HIME!" teriak Ichigo seraya berlari menuju kamar Orihime.

Sesampainya di kamar Orihime, Ichigo duduk di samping tempat tidur Hime dan menggenggam tangan Hime seerat mungkin. Dia mencium tangan Orihime dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ditempelkan pipinya di punggung tangan Hime yang dingin. Sekarang, Ichigo hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa agar kekasihnya dapat sembuh dan mendampingi dirinya.

"Hime, buka matamu Hime. Aku menunggumu di sini.."

Sedangkan Orihime tidak merespon sama sekali. Ichigo terus menunggu hingga pagi menjelang. Dia tertidur di samping tangan Orihime yang masih ia genggam. Ichigo terbangun dengan getaran HP yang ia kantongi. Tertera di layar HP, 'rumah'. Tetapi, Ichigo tak menjawab telepon itu dan me-rejectnya. Dia memandang Hime yang terbaring lemah di sisinya.

"Hime, aku pergi sebentar ya? Nanti siang, aku akan kembali bersama yang lain seperti janjiku kemarin. Aku akan membawakan kue yang manis untuk kau makan. Selamat istirahat, sayang." Kata Ichigo sembari mengecup dahi Hime. Lalu ia mendekati telinga Hime dan berbisik, "_Aishiteru, Hime-chan.._"

Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia pun tidak sarapan. Di kepalanya hanya ada Hime seorang. Di tengah pelajaran pun, dia selalu teringat Hime. Dan waktu istirahat tiba. Ichigo bermaksud untuk pergi ke kantin, tetapi entah kenapa dunia serasa berputar. Dia sempoyongan.

"Ichigo! Kau tak apa?" tanya Tatsuki khawatir.

"Ah, Tatsuki. Bisa bantu aku ke ruang kesehatan? Aku sedikit pusing."

"Baik, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan."

"Terimakasih.. maaf, telah banyak merepotkanmu selama ini.."

Tatsuki bingung. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini meminta maaf hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini? biasanya dia cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Kau aneh. Tak seperti biasanya."

"Memang apa yang berbeda?"

"Yang ku tahu seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan semudah itu meminta maaf kepada orang lain apalagi hal sepele seperti ini."

"Haha.." Ichigo hanya merespon dengan tawa yang sangat tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Sampailah mereka di ruang kesehatan.

"Yak, kau duduk di sini." Kata Tatsuki.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Ichigo disertai senyuman.

"Ya, ya.. ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku kepikiran soal Hime. Aku ingin mengajak teman-teman untuk menjenguk dia. Tetapi, aku tak tahu harus mengajak siapa."

"Kau ini orang yang berpikir terlalu rumit yah.. Hime itu, orang yang mempunyai teman yang sangat banyak. Kau bisa mengajak siapa saja."

"Aku tahu dia mempunyai banyak teman. Makanya, aku bingung mau mengajak siapa? Banyak sekali temannya."

Tatsuki diam sejenak menatap sahabatnya yang sedang bingung. "Oh, jadi itu yang kau pikirkan? Kukira apa.. ya sudah, aku saja yang mengajak mereka. Mau jenguk Hime pas pulang sekolah kan? Akan aku coba mengajak teman-teman.. kau nanti tunggu saja di kamar Hime. Kau temani dia. Ya?"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak, Tatsuki." Ucap Ichigo tertunduk.

"Sama-sama, Ichigo. Kau istirahat dulu saja sambil menunggu bel pulang, lalu kau ke rumah sakit.. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu bersama yang lain."

**BLAM**

Ichigo pun langsung tertidur lelap. Dan sampai bel pulang berdering, dia bangun segera mengambil tas dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Di perjalanan dia sering ceroboh akibat pikirannya yang melayang-layang tidak fokus pada jalanan. Dia berlari kencang. Tapi, entah kenapa bagi Ichigo jalanan yang ia tempuh sangatlah jauh. Padahal, bisa dibilang jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sakit lebih dekat daripada jarak dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit.

"_Orihime.."_ pelan tapi jelas sekali untuk di dengar.

**~ooOOoo~**

Sedangkan sekarang, Orihime mengalami sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat dan dia alami.

**Orihime POV**

Aku ada dimana ini? mengapa gelap sekali? Lagi pula, udaranya dingin dan serasa menusuk paru-paru. Mana pakaian ku hanya dress putih selutut. Ah, sangat tidak enak! Aku ingin kembali! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Hmm... baiklah, akan kucoba berjalan sebisaku untuk mencari jalan keluar. Aku tak bisa selalu berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku harus berusaha menemui jalan keluar. Kalau tidak di coba, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Ichigo? Ichigo.. Ya, Ichigo.. dialah satu-satunya alasan hidupku sekarang. Ichigo.. aku merindukanmu..

**End of Orihime POV**

Sekian lama Hime berjalan tetapi tak ada satu pun sesuatu seperti benda atau tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia pun tak merasa lapar dan haus. Bahkan tak ada rasa lelah. Hanya ada rasa rindu dan sedih tak ada yang menemani dia. Di sini memang tenang. Tetapi, bukan ketenangan seperti ini yang diperlukan oleh seorang manusia maupun dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Hime merasakan ada yang datang mendekati dia. Semakin dekat, dan hawanya tidak menakutkan. Malahan, hawanya sangat hangat menenangkan hati.

"_Orihime.. Orihime.." _panggil pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau? Jangan dekati aku!" jawab Hime lantang dan tegas.

"_Orihime.. Orihime.."_ panggil pemilik suara itu lagi.

Samar-samar Orihime mengenal suara itu. Dia pertajam lagi pendengarannya.

"_Orihime.. Orihime.."_

"Kakak?" tanya Orihime ragu-ragu dan tidak percaya.

**~ooOOoo~**

Setibanya Ichigo di rumah sakit, dia bergegas ke kamar Hime. Dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi. Dia tak ingin melihat kekasih yang dicintainya menderita.

Dibuka pintu kamar Hime. Dia mendekati tempat tidur dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya masih ada dengan keadaannya yang normal. Ia raba pipi Hime dan merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Hime.

"Hhh.." Ichigo bernafas lega selega-leganya. Kembali dia menunggui Hime yang sedang tidur terlelap. Ichigo tidak mau mengakui kalau kekasihnya itu mengalami koma. Dia hanya berkata pada Tatsuki bahwa Hime hanya tertidur. Ya, tertidur.. _"Hime, cepat bangun.."_ Ichigo berkali-kali meminta Hime bangun. Tetapi, Hime tak merespon sedikit pun. _"Hime.."_

**BRAK**

"Hime-chan! Apa kabarmu?" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras berikut dengan teman-teman Hime yang ngeloyor masuk begitu saja.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang tak lain adalah Tatsuki. "Lihat, aku menepati janjiku!" senyum Tatsuki mengembang.

"Ya, terimakasih.." Ichigo menjawab dengan senyuman sekilas dan kembali menatap Hime. Dia melihat Hime di kelilingi oleh temannya. Diajak ngobrol dan bercanda. Salah satu teman Hime ada yang membawakan bunga dan menaruh bunga itu di vas di atas meja.

"Permisi, Kurosaki. Aku mau mengisi vas dengan air." Ucap salah satu teman Hime yang membawakan bunga itu dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. "Ya, silahkan." Ichigo beranjak dari tempat dia semula dan menuju ke samping Tatsuki.

"Hei, apa mereka tidak terlalu berisik?" tanya Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Tak apa. Hime juga sepertinya senang. Hihihi.." Tatsuki cengar-cengir melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun... tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Apa ya?" kata Ichigo dengan dahi berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa?"

"Oya, Chizuru! Kau tak membawa di ke sini?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Bisa gawat kalau aku membawa dia! Bisa-bisa, Hime malah makin ga nyaman! Apa lagi kalau Chizuru sudah mulai _grepe-grepe _Hime! Mana Hime dalam keadaan tidak sadar! Yang ada Hime malah ga sembuh! Dan akan kehilangan apa yang selama ini.. selama ini dia jaga! Akh!" Tatsuki berkata sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan memegang kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

"Tat.. Tatsuki?" Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Tatsuki kembali bersikap normal.

"Yang tadi.. si-kap.. mu.." kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Oh, hanya sekedar melepas stres saja. Lagian, tak ada salahnya kan tidak membawa CHIZURU?" ucap Tatsuki dengan kata-kata yang ditekankan pada kata 'chizuru' seraya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ba-ba.. baik.." kata Ichigo sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon ampun pada Tatsuki.

"Hei, Ichigo." Panggil Tatsuki tetapi pandangannya tidak mengarah ke Ichigo, melainkan memandang Hime.

"Ya?" Ichigo menoleh.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Hime. Tapi, bisakah kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri?"

"..." Ichigo diam.

"Setiap hari kau tunggui Hime. Sampai makan pun aku tak tahu kau teratur atau tidak. Pedulilah pada kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak melarangmu untuk mengkhawatirkan Hime. Aku juga senang kau mengkhawatirkan Hime. Tapi, kasihan Hime. Dia kan juga menginginkan kau sehat. Pikirkanlah itu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ichigo merunduk.

Tanpa disadari semua, waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang 19.30. waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Kurosaki, kami pulang ya.. Hime tolong di jaga ya.." kata salah seorang teman Hime.

"Ya.." jawab Ichigo sekilas dengan senyuman.

"Kami titip Hime, tapi jaga dirimu juga. Jangan Hime terus yang diperhatikan." Salah seorang berkata lagi.

"Baik.. Terimakasih.." jawab Ichigo sambil mempersilahkan teman-teman Hime pulang.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang, Ichigo! Jaga Hime dan kesehatanmu ya.. seperti yang kubilang tadi.." ucap Tatsuki mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ya, ya.. kau ini cerewet sekali." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki!" ucap teman-teman Hime serentak. Ada yang melambaikan tangan, ada yang lewat begitu saja. Dalam hati, Ichigo bersyukur teman-teman Hime datang untuk memberi semangat Hime. Dia berterimakasih kepada mereka yang mau datang menjenguk Hime._ "Hime pasti senang kalau tahu banyak yang menjenguk dia seperti ini. Andai dia di jenguk dalam keadaan sadar.."_ pikir ichigo.

To be continued

**Gomenn~ ga da ide yang terlintas dipikiran Dai.. jadi belom diselesaikan.. -_-**

**Oya, Fic ini udah Dai benerin berdasarkan kritikan dari review yang udah Dai dapet.. (makasih buat yang udah mau review ya! itu jadi pelajaran berharga buat Dai ****) **

**kalo masih belum kerasa feel nya dan masih terkesan datar + terburu2, tolong bilangin sama Dai lewat review.. nanti Dai benerin lagi..**

**terakhir, Dai ucapkan makasih buat readers dan author yang udah mau baca dan review **


End file.
